you've got that something, what can I do?
by chalantness
Summary: More than once Scott's gotten pretty jealous of guys that look at Kira in that way (which, let's face it, is almost every guy with a working set of eyes).


**Title:** _you've got that something, what can I do?  
_**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** ~3,000  
**Characters:** Scott/Kira, Scott/Lydia/Kira (friendship), and the McCall Pack  
**Prompt:** Kira has been spending a lot of time with another guy and the Pack has to calm Scott's jealousy  
**Summary:** More than once Scott's gotten pretty jealous of guys that look at Kira in _that _way (which, let's face it, is almost every guy with a working set of eyes).

**For:** jelenabiebsgomz. I'm sorry it took so long and that it only follows half of what you wanted, but this was pretty hard for me to fill. Jealousy has never been my forte. I was debating whether to post it at all but you deserve _something _at least. If a better idea to fill this prompt comes to me, I'll definitely write it for you.

**you've got that something, what can I do?**

Allison, of all people, talks all of them into going to a party.

It's exactly the kind of scene they try to avoid (mostly because bad things tend to happen at these house parties; like, people _dying_ kind of bad). But things have been quiet for a while now and she argued that they should take advantage of it, actually go a little crazy and enjoy themselves.

Lydia couldn't agree more.

She can't remember the last time they all did something fun together. Well, they hang out after school all the time and have plans every weekend, but that's not really the same as being a teen and actually going to a party, getting a little drunk and acting irresponsible for a change. The last party they were all at was the black light party that they helped Danny throw in Derek's loft on Halloween. Even that one hardly counts considering it got crashed by shadow beings that nearly gave them hypothermia, which is another reason why they should go out and do this. Besides, it's not like they're going to a rave. It's just a pool party on a Saturday afternoon being thrown in the backyard of a house in a rich neighborhood.

The most dangerous thing will (hopefully) only be the risk of accidentally falling into the pool.

"Kira, are you alright in there?" Allison asks through the bathroom door. Lydia had the girls come over to her place so they could get ready together and Isaac just texted that they're on their way to get them. The girl needs to hurry up.

There's a pause after Allison's question, then a huff, and Kira asks, "Maybe I'll just… _not_ wear a bathing suit?"

"Get out here," Lydia tells her.

The girl huffs again but still complies, pulling the door open. She's wearing a mint green bikini that looks amazing on her and Lydia's totally jealous of how perfectly it shows off her figure. But Kira just folds her arms over herself and says, "It fits fine, but… I mean, doesn't it seem really impractical and revealing?"

"You're not swimming a marathon, so suck it up," Lydia says. Kira _pouts_ and Allison just laughs. "And there'll probably be girls wearing even less at that party. You're _fine_."

"But—"

Malia's phone buzzes with a text, cutting Kira off. "The boys are here."

"We'll tell them you'll be down in a minute," Allison reassures, and then she and Malia take Lydia and Kira's bags with them as they head out.

"Here, put this on." Lydia hands Kira a denim skirt which, alright, is probably too short to really be a _skirt_, but slips it on and zips it up, then lets out a shaky breath as Lydia drapes a thin shawl over her shoulders and ties it into place. "You're taking this off as soon as we're there, alright? You look absolutely amazing and you should flaunt it."

"You don't think it shows off too much?"

"Kira," Lydia says slowly. "What's bothering you?"

"What?"

"What's bothering you?" Lydia repeats. "You were perfectly fine when we went shopping the other day and I even managed to get you into bathing suits that were admittedly more risqué than this, so stop blaming the outfit and tell me what's wrong."

Kira purses her lips, and for a second Lydia's sure she's going to make up another excuse. But then she mumbles, "It… it has to do with Scott," and glances down, blushing.

Lydia waits.

"I just… I don't want him to think that I'm just like every other girl who'll take their top off." Kira's eyes widen and she rushes to add, "Not that every girl in a bikini acts like that, but… I was never really a party kind of girl before and I've only ever had a glass of wine a dinner and I don't know how I'll act if I get drunk and I don't—"

"Hey, hey," Lydia interrupts, squeezing the girl's arm gently. "Scott won't think of you any differently if you get a little crazy at a party, alright? He's stupidly in love with you."

Kira gets this smile on her face. "He loves me," she says, relaxing almost completely. Lydia can't help but grin. Scott and Kira have been at the _I Love You _stage for almost a month now, but they both still get that look on their face when they hear it—like it's their favorite thing in the world. Kira lets out a laugh. "I'm… I'm just being ridiculous, aren't I?"

"Yes, but it's cute," Lydia says, and Kira laughs as she loops their arms together.

... ...

(Scott's eyes get a little wide as Kira climbs into the passenger seat beside him, but then Kira takes her hand in his and says, "You know I love you, right?" and the fact that _this_ is what makes Scott really blush—not his girlfriend being in a killer two-piece, though he probably appreciates that, too—is kind of too adorable for words.)

... ...

So, more than a handful of guys have been eying Kira ever since she walked into this party (because, yes, the girl actually did leave her shawl in the jeep) and Lydia isn't sure if Scott's totally understanding of this or just oblivious.

It's probably the latter.

Scott's by no means possessive. It wouldn't even cross his mind to treat a human being anything like _property_. But he's not always the most confident guy around, either, and more than once he's gotten pretty jealous of guys that look at Kira in _that _way (which, let's face it, is almost every guy with a working set of eyes). Kira has only ever had feelings for Scott, and now they're totally in love and tell each other on a regular basis. Lydia's pretty sure Scott knows Kira won't just leave him for someone else. But the guy's also spent most of his life feeling like he was _nothing_ compared to everyone else and it's not like that doubt will go away overnight. And yes, Lydia will always feel guilty for having played her part in that.

"Kira looks hot," Ethan says after taking a sip of his Corona, and beside him, Danny nods in agreement.

"Don't tell Scott that," Lydia warns. She's teasing a little bit but mostly serious.

"Nah, he won't get mad if any of _us_ say it. But if someone like _him_ does," Danny points out, nodding his head at a guy on the patio that's totally checking Kira out, "then, yeah, he might have a problem." And as he finishes saying this, the guy steps off of the patio and heads right for Kira. "Oh, hey, speaking of which…"

Kira's back is to him and Scott's across the way, distracted as he, Aiden and Allison are (still) trying to get Isaac to not be such a wallflower. (Yeah, good luck with that.)

"Hold my drink," Lydia orders and Danny takes her cup.

"You're going to be a bitch, aren't you?" Ethan asks, sounding amused, but Lydia's already walking away. The guy's already reached Kira, has a hand on her hip as he's in the middle of dropping a really awful line on her, and while Kira looks really uncomfortable, Lydia knows the girl is too nice to tell someone to leave her alone even if that's what she wants.

Lydia pulls the hand off of Kira and the guy gives her a shitty look that she returns with a smile as she says, "She's not interested, honey."

"She wasn't stopping me," he argues.

Kira glances at Lydia, but Lydia just continues in a sweet voice. "That's because she's too much of a sweetheart to reject someone, even a guy who clearly deserves it. I, on the other hand, have absolutely no problem with being a bitch on her behalf, so while it's almost cute that you think you have a chance with her, get lost. She has a boyfriend and he's here."

The guy actually looks around, like he expects a guy to show up out of nowhere, and then rolls his eyes, obviously pissed. "Whatever," he mutters, walking away.

"Thank you," Kira breathes once he's gone. "I was so nervous."

"That's what girlfriends are for, sweetie," Lydia reassures patting the girl's hip.

Ethan and Danny walk up to them, Danny handing Lydia her drink back. She takes a sip and happens to catch Scott's eyes across the yard. He obviously saw what just happened, maybe even heard part of it, and she just winks at him. He smiles and turns back to Isaac, Aiden and Allison, and Lydia says she wants to take a dip.

Kira takes Lydia's hand in hers and tilts her head. "You know I think you're a sweetheart, too, Lydia."

"Hardly," Lydia laughs, and Kira smiles because she knows that's basically a thank you.

... ...

Lydia somehow ends up in the hot tub between Scott and Derek with Braden, the twins, Isaac and Allison, and a bunch of strangers, and it's actually kind of nice. She's a little buzzed from the alcohol, but she's definitely not wasted or drunk enough to wake up with a hangover in the morning, so she sips a little more of the vodka cooler Braeden handed her earlier and laughs as Scott tells her about some of these crazy clients he's helped Deaton work with over the week. Apparently one of the ladies dyed her dog _pink_ – like, Pepto Bismol pink.

That's just wrong.

Anyway, she glances across the backyard and sees Kira and Malia getting bottled waters from the cooler with Danny and Stiles a few feet away, laughing about something.

Two guys walk up to Kira and Malia from behind, and Lydia holds her breath as she watches Kira drop the water bottle back into the cooler in surprise. The girl fights off the nogitsune with no trace of fear, but guys that might possibly hit on her freak the girl out.

(It's just one of those things, Lydia supposes.)

Lydia knows the exact moment Scott notices them, too, because his voice trails off and she feels him tense beside her. She looks to see him casting a hard stare.

And his eyes are red.

"Dude," Isaac says to Scott's left.

But Scott doesn't so much as blink, just clenches and unclenches his jaw like he does when he's really, really pissed. Isaac meets Lydia's eyes but then raises his eyebrows as he looks at something behind her. Lydia turns to find that Derek is also tense, eyes glowing, and she's confused for a moment before she remembers that Malia is over there, too. Of course he's going to get extra protective when it comes to his family. Lydia glances around. Luckily, the other people in the hot tub seem oblivious to how alarmed they all are.

"There's no way they're _not_ going to cause a scene if they go over there," Allison points out.

Which, yes, is true, but it's not really helping anything.

"Let me go—" But Lydia stops as she sees one of the guys drape his arm around Kira. The girl's eyes go wide and she takes a step back from him.

Beside Lydia, Scott _growls_ and gets up, and he and Derek are out of the hot tub within seconds.

"Shit," Aiden mutters, climbing out after them, and Braeden, Isaac and Ethan are quick to follow, spilling water over the edge. Lydia and Allison exchange nervous glances, and the others in the hot tub are paying attention now, startled by everyone suddenly taking off. Lydia lets out a huff, ignoring their looks as she climbs out of the hot tub after Allison.

_Werewolves!_

... ...

Less than an hour later, the Pack ends up at a 24-hour diner that Danny's been nagging them for weeks about going to and they end up taking two tables towards the back because there's so many of them.

Scott, of course, feels guilty about everything, which Lydia thinks is both sweet and unnecessary.

Honestly, none of them blame Scott or Derek for reacting the way they did. Lydia didn't need supernatural hearing to know that Kira and Malia made it clear to the boys that'd been hitting on them that they weren't interested, but those boys didn't listen and so naturally the Pack stepped in to remedy that. Granted, Kira and Malia are more than capable enough of handling themselves, but still. The Pack is protective of each other. And maybe the Isaac, Braeden and the twins got a few scratches trying to keep Derek and Scott from wolfing out, but it was hardly the worst any of them have been through. Scott's just being terribly _Scott_ about everything. He beats himself up when anyone gets hurt and it's _not _his fault.

The fact that this time sort of is makes it worse.

"Sorry," Scott murmurs again when Ethan leans over to snatch an onion ring and winces at whatever pain he must've felt.

"Dude, I know it's basically your thing, but you need to stop apologizing," Aiden says.

"He's actually right for once," Isaac agrees. Aiden frowns and tosses a crumpled napkin at his face.

"Exactly," Stiles chimes in, holds his milkshake up as if toasting to this. "There were a few cuts and a couple of bruises, but hey. Nobody got maimed or even bruised, so I count that as a win. Plus, you do what needs to be done in order to protect the pack, am I right?"

Everyone nods at this.

"Yeah, I've never seen you freak out like that before, Scott," Malia admits, still sounding entirely too amused by the situation. "It was actually really hot."

Scott groans, putting his face in his hands.

Derek shoots Malia a look, to which she shrugs, and Kira rubs another circle over Scott's back. Lydia can tell the girl wants to say something to him, but whenever she opens her mouth to speak, she decides against it and presses her lips together.

Lydia frowns.

She'd seen how spooked Kira looked after the almost-fight as they were leaving the party, and when the girl practically lunged for her shawl as soon as they'd reached the car, Lydia figured out why. The girl probably thinks this is somehow her fault, like dressing in an appropriately sexy bathing suit to a _pool party_ was an invitation for all the creeps to target her, and she probably believes Scott is mad at her for it. It's not like movies and shows haven't shown couples getting into a fight and blaming their looks for drawing unwanted attention.

So that explains why Kira's being all hesitant, but why is Scott being distant, too?

Hmm.

"Come on, Alpha," Lydia says, patting Scott's knee before hopping out of the booth. Scott just looks at her, looking like a confused puppy that got kicked over, and Lydia swears her heart swells a tiny bit each time he gets that face. She grabs an empty cup in each hand and adds, "We're refilling drinks."

He nods, slides out of the booth and grabs a few cups as well, following her across the diner.

"Alright," she says after reciting their drink orders to the guy operating the soda fountain. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" she repeats.

He blinks. "I don't… What are you talking about?"

"_You_," she replies, tilting her head. "You usually have a hard time keeping your eyes off of Kira but you haven't even looked in her direction ever since we left the party. Clearly something's bothering you and we're going to fix it because you're both hopelessly sad right now." He just presses his lips together and Lydia sighs. "This is about earlier, right?"

He nods, glancing away. She can tell he wants to look back at Kira now.

"I'm worried about what she thinks of me," he admits.

Lydia raises her eyebrows. "You're joking, right?" He shakes his head. "Scott… oh, god, you really aren't. Scott – the girl's in love with you! You _know _that."

"But even after how I acted today?" he asks, fidgeting like he does when he's anxious. "Because I acted so _stupid_ just storming over there, and I just… She hates boyfriends that are impulsive and aggressive and possessive like that and that was _me _earlier, but I'm not that guy, you know?"

Lydia nods. Of course she knows. _God_, he's the furthest thing from that.

"She loves you, Scott," Lydia reminds. "She knows you're not like that, and honestly? She's probably thinking it was her fault for wearing what she wore in the first place and attracting that kind of attention." Scott furrows his eyebrows. "Yeah, she was worried earlier about looking inappropriate and indecent in your eyes. It's why we took longer to get ready." His eyes widen a little, but he looks upset rather than surprised. Probably because he knows that's exactly how Kira would think and now he's upset for not consoling her earlier about it.

He's about to say something, but then the guy cuts him off as he slides them their tray of refilled drinks. Scott says thanks and hands him a few bills (probably with a generous tip) before carrying the tray back to the table.

Lydia sits between Stiles and Isaac this time, watching across the booth as Scott tucks a hand into Kira's hair and kisses her before he's barely gotten into his seat. Their friends whistle and (quite literally) howl at them before dissolving into laughter, and though Kira giggles a little as she breaks the kiss, she and Scott and mostly in their own world right now.

"Was that for something in particular?" Kira asks, eyes sparkling.

Scott just grins. "Did I already tell you how beautiful you look in this?" He tugs lightly at the knot at her neck holding her bikini up and she bites her lower lip, smiling as she shakes her head, like she knows exactly what he's trying to do. "Well, then, that's entirely my fault."

"No it's not," she laughs.

Scott tips her head and kisses the bridge of her nose, and Lydia smiles as she sips some of Stiles's strawberry milkshake, wondering how this Pack would function without her.


End file.
